toph learns to masturbate and toph and katara
by jack454
Summary: compilation of two stories age appropriat.


This was inspired by **Gunwild **

And is copy rite of cartoon network or the Japanese

It was late at night and Sokka,was restless it had been almost 5 days since the failed invasion attempt of the fire nations capitol, and he was worried that maybe he would never see is father agene. He could also scents that Katara had the same thoughts.

As he sat down by the river he stared at his refection he had grown up a lot in the past few years not only had he lead an invasion force against the fire nation even if it had failed but he had acquired a girlfriend at about every place they had stopped, sadly though he still felt strangely empty inside like there was a gap that needed to be filled. All of a sudden he saw Toph coming towards him and stop she was covered in a thin nightgown, and her hair was down and to Sokkas surprise she looked like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Hi Sokkas Toph said what ya doing.

O thinking Sokka replied stay cool, stay cool he thought to himself, she can since emotions through the ground. "You know ever since we got to this island I have been having a hard time seeing things, I think there used to be a volcano hear the ash is still in the ground. Thank god Sokka said to him self. In that case he said and put a finger to her head pushing her backswords, woo she said as she fell to the ground, they both started laughing shi Toph said or will wake the others right said Sokka. He looked down again and to his bemusement Tophs nightgown had fallen a little reveling one of her small but firm tits, this is wrong he thought to himself but what the hell considering that Toph could not see, and that her vibrations couldn't pick him up very well he assumed he could get away with it.

He unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his dike which was already hard slowly he started rubbing it back and forth. "Sokka" Toph said, yes Toph Sokka said wile trying to restrain a grunt, what do you think is happening with Ang and Katara. I don't know ever since they said goodbye on the sub (seen in the episode day of back sun) they been acting weird, all of a sudden they heard a giggle and coming from the near by pond lets investigate said Toph. as they neared the pond though they stopped behind a bunch of bushes, and peered out to Sokkas amassment they saw Katara and Aang both hugging in the middle of the pond after a few seconds Toph said why did we stop, o Sokka thought to himself that's right she cant see anything, got to think of something to say.

Hum nothing Toph I just wanted to stop and enjoy the view o Toph said and sat down Sokka took a look again Katara and Aang were closer. Wow to his delight and horror he saw that nether of them were clothed to his surprised, turned him on as he peered more closely he saw that the resin that they were still hugging was because Aangs prick was imbedded in Kataras pussy.

O my god my younger sister has already lost her virginity the closest Sokka had gotten was a hand job from Suki, but hear was his sister getting fucked by Aang well he mite as well take advantage of the situation as he began to stroke his dike again having an even better idea he said to Toph. (hear I got alitle weard but I was running out of things to say) I found a interesting mushroom your supposed to suck on it to get its sweet nectar, o no said Toph last time you made me eat a mushroom it made me go purple.

Don't worry Toph this is different well if you say so said Toph and without any other hesitations, put his entire dick into Tophs mouth. This is a little strange said Toph who was still trying not to choke on it feels so worm just keep stroking it he replied. After a few minuets of this Sokka could feel himself close to coming o Toph he whispered.

Looking back at the pond he saw that Katara was also close to an orgasm. He had to hurry and Finnish this up thinking of Toph in her night gown with her tit hanging out his dick began to relies its seed into Tophs mouth, Toph was a little surprised but so began swallowing it when she had completely just his cock for all it was worth she lay on her back Sokka looked over his shoulder and saw Katara shuttering with an unmistakable orgasm.

Maybe he could do the same to Toph someday. Hay Toph lets get back to camp. Ok said Toph tell probably be worried about us if we don't ok. As they returned to camp and just laid back in there sleeping bags Sokka heard Katara say to Aang if I had known avatars had such big cock I would have done that years ago.

The end

Toph learns to masturbate

Toph had been traveling with Aang and the gang for nearly a year and she had seen some pretty crazy stuff since then.

Legions of fire benders, sand monsters, and lets not forget the Di lee. Which is what this was about. Ever since Toph had first realized that earth bending could be used for hypnotizing someone she had begun her own experiments.

In the months that had followed she had managed to come up with her own system. Unlike thows mediocre earth benders, Toph was an expert, and had discovered that she could send subliminal messages through the ground.

Unfortunately her methods had yet to be perfected because when the conches mind was in control they would just ignore it. Which was why Toph was about to try doing this to Katara while she was asleep.

Toph began her subliminal message she would start with the safeguards, A massage to make Katara fall into an even deeper sleep, and deeper into her control. Next was the hard part she had to program Katara's sub conchas to do something.

How about go get some firewood, Toph thought. She quickly programmed in the command and waited after 5 minutes, still nothing happened. She decided that she should give up and go back to sleep. But as she lay down she heard something move she looked back and saw Katara smiling face. Still she was asleep.

Oooo another mown "Aang I didn't realize it was so big" Katara whispered. What the hell is going on Toph said to herself somehow her command had taken on the effect of some kind of sexual awakening command. Katara moaned again this time rolling on her side wow Toph though she's so wet she must really have the hot's for Aang.

Wile she was thinking this though she did not see Katara's hand snake out to her shorts and under them it took Toph a few minutes for Toph to even realize what the burning sensation between her pants was. At first she was reluctant to go on, Katara was like a sister to her but then again she it felt so good she just had to keep going?

After another few minuets she felt something building between her pants. She had to finish it no she needed to finish, and the only way to get Katara to finish her off was to signal the end.

Toph slowly leaned downward towards Katara's pussy making shore not to remove any fingers from her own, and began stroking Katara's pussy with her hand sending vibrations into her. Katara's pace increased Toph was so close she was going over the brink.

As Katara plunged her fingers into Toph's pussy bringing her to her orgasm, Toph's fingers involuntarily slipped into Katara's pussy and sent a huge vibration through every nerve in her body. Toph fell to the floor with the force of her orgasm writhing.

It was the most incredible thing she had ever felt. After a few minuets she managed to look up at Katara who was now fast asleep and completely satisfied. Now then Toph thought to herself I wonder what she will do tomorrow. (The next day Katara seemed to be in a fabulous mood "why are you so happy" Sokka asked.

I had a grate dream last night said Katara. what was it about asked Aang, dicks said Katara they went silent then burst into laughter well said Toph to herself there may be a few side effects but all in all it turned out ok, I cant wait until tonight.

(Next time what happens when Toph experiments with the avatar)


End file.
